Next
by LE McMurray
Summary: While Jack looks for a fourth member for SG1, a friend forces him to face his anger.


Author's notes: Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Mari is a character I created when I first started writing fic. Thankfully I've got better since then but I decided to use her again.

If you want to read any stuff with her they're all on Heliopolis old archive.

* * *

Jack looked up from the files on his desk at the knock, "What are you doing here?"

Standing in the doorway Mari shrugged, "I heard you guys managed to go through another fourth member, thought I'd come see you."

Jack motioned her in and she hopped to sit on his desk crossing her legs in a meditative position.

"So," Mari said, "Who's next?"

"Are you running a pool?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Hey, I learned from the Master," she replied with a grin, "Come on Jack, you have to admit you guys have been going through people…"

"I know," he cut her off sharply.

"I didn't mean…" Mari's eyes filled with sadness.

"Kiddo, I'm sorry," he sighed placing a hand on her arm.

"You miss Daniel a lot," she voiced the question never said in his presence.

"When I first met him he was someone I wouldn't give a second glance to on the street," Jack told her, "Then the next time we met I did walk past him, didn't want to lose my hard ass image."

Mari laughed, "So?"

Jack glanced down, "Then Apophis walked in and the bastard stole Daniel's life. At that point Daniel sort of became…"

"Your friend?"

"I was going to say a walking zombie," Jack told her, "But yeah I suppose you're right."

"Gee feeling the love here," she rolled her eyes, "Jack, a lot of people around here seem to think…" she hesitated.

"Think?"

"That you don't really give a damn."

"Like?"

"I think Sam sometimes feels it," Mari told him.

"She's just pissed cause I didn't take us out of the rotation when Daniel left," Jack shrugged.

"And maybe because you're acting like nothing has happened," Mari told him, "Except this need to find a fourth member for SG1."

"Mari, Daniel isn't dead," Jack reminded her, "He's gone away to be all glowy."

"But he's gone," Mari whispered, "That's the point."

Seeing the tears in her eyes Jack hugged her, "He told me he wanted to leave. He told me to make Jacob stop healing him, to let him go."

"And that's why you're pissed," she snapped at him, "Because he wanted to leave."

"Yes," Jack cried, "Okay Mari yes. I'm mad at him for leaving but I'm more mad because he wanted to."

"Did you ever wonder why?"

"No I…" he gave her a thoughtful look, "When did you become a psychiatrist?"

"I've seen a lot of shrinks in my time," Mari shrugged, "So, why did Daniel want to leave?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Because I thought you were his friend," she replied sharply, "Or maybe the past year or so that hasn't been true."

Jack stared at her, "Daniel didn't talk to me."

"Maybe he didn't," Mari agreed, "But did you talk to him? Come on Jack, I noticed it for ages you guys haven't been the same for a long time."

"He pulled away from us," Jack retorted.

"Damn you Jack," she snapped, "When I met you guys, you were so close. You could practically read each other's minds. What happened?"

Jack sighed, "I don't know kid. I don't know."

Mari frowned, "Maybe you should think about it."

Jack dropped back into his seat.

"So," Mari returned to the original subject, "Who are you going to choose for SG1's fourth?"

"I have no idea," Jack groaned, "Hey, how about you becoming our fourth?"

"I'm crazy Jack, I'm not suicidal."

"You've come off-world with us before," Jack put on a mock pout.

"Yes," she agreed, "And I usually end up getting shot at. I think I'll pass."

"Any other ideas?" he asked.

"Well, I heard Captain Castleman knows a few languages," Mari smiled mischievously.

"Castleman the Klutz?" Jack laughed.

"You always said Daniel was a klutz," Mari reminded him.

"No, Daniel was a natural disaster looking for a place to happen," Jack grinned as he thought back to his friend.

"Jonas keeps trying to get Sam and Teal'c to talk to you about having him in SG1."

"Never in a million years," Jack's eyes clouded.

"Jack…"

"Mari, I know he did the 'right thing' in telling his government Daniel didn't try to sabotage anything," Jack told her grimly, "But if it hadn't been for his stupidity Daniel would be here arguing with me and not…"

"Away being all glowy?"

Jack sighed, "What's your assessment on our latest alien then?"

"He hasn't done anything to my computer system yet so in that respect I've not been bothered by him," Mari shrugged.

"Other than that?"

"He wants to help Jack," Mari told him, "Even if he doesn't join SG1 he should be given the chance to help us."

"You're a pain in the ass kid," Jack told her, hating that she was right.

"I know," she smiled, "You taught me well."

They both looked up as Mari was called.

"You have to go to work," Jack told her.

"I'll see you later," Mari grinned bouncing off the desk.

"Mari," he called her back, "Thanks kid."

She smiled at him, "You owe me dinner."

Jack watched her as she left shaking his head before refocusing on the files in front of him.


End file.
